


Falke

by Jade_Anthony_M123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys' Love, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, Original Fiction, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Anthony_M123/pseuds/Jade_Anthony_M123
Summary: En la Época Clásica, Nurr, un hombre alado proveniente de una civilización extraterrestre humanoide en otro planeta, es parte de una misión exploratoria en el espacio, a pesar de ello, debido a un accidente, estrella su nave espacial en la tierra, en una zona geográfica perteneciente a los pueblos nórdicos, siendo rescatado por un hombre terrícola llamado Haakon, el cual decide ayudarlo.Pero debido a su interacción ambos generan un vínculo que va mucho más allá de la amistad, naciendo entre ellos una intensa pasión.





	1. El encuentro

Nurr, un condecorado explorador especial del planeta Andros, llevaba un año preparándose para la misión que se le había asignado, explorar un cuadrante espacial en el cual se ubicaba un planeta con condiciones óptimas para la vida.

Andros era un planeta ubicado en la vía láctea, pero fuera del sistema solar, en este planeta existían condiciones parecidas a las de la tierra, solo que el planeta era cuatro veces más grande, en el existían todo tipo de animales algunos parecidos a los del planeta tierra, y algunos muy diferentes.

Aquí se situaba, una civilización avanzada parecida a la terrícola, llamada Andrana, sus habitantes contaban con similitudes físicas parecidas a las humanas que eran realmente inquietantes, excepto que los miembros de esta cultura pertenecían a una especie humanoide alada, además de las habilidades telepáticas de sus miembros, haciendo esto, sus principales diferencias entre sus habitantes y los humanos terrícolas.

Ellos sabían de la existencia humana, y la tenían muy bien explorada y documentada.

El desarrollo de esta civilización era muy superior al de la especie humana, además tomando en cuenta que el apogeo de esta sociedad ocurrió en plana época clásica.

En este contexto se desenvuelve Nurr, un explorador espacial, especializado, el cual es muy inteligente y perspicaz, con una condición atlética buena, pero a pesar de ello él era un hombre delgado y algo bajo para su especie, eso sin mencionar que poseía características físicas peculiares para el resto de ellos, lo cual lo hacían hermoso, destacando su lindo cabello rojo, y sus alas color magenta traslucido, esto siempre lo había hecho resaltar, puesto que su especie se caracterizaba por poseer cabellos y alas en tonos más metálicos y oscuros.

Las habilidades y apariencia de Nurr, lo hacían perfecto para la misión, y sus rasgos lo hacían más similar a los humanos, por lo que en caso de un aterrizaje forzoso, este tuviera una apariencia más amigable para los humanos del planeta tierra.

Nurr esperaba ansioso esta misión de acercamiento a la tierra, y por ello llevaba mucho tiempo preparándose.

Cuando al fin llega el momento asignado, Nurr monta su nave espacial particular, esperando regresar victorioso, solo que a veces no todo sale como lo planeamos.

Pasan semanas, gran parte del trayecto entre Andros y la Tierra, transcurre de manera normal, en aquel tiempo el pelirrojo extraterrestre se interesa por otros planetas del sistema solar como Júpiter y Saturno observándolos desde la comodidad de su nave, sin desviar su destino.

Todo parece normal, hasta que llega a las cercanías de la atmósfera de la tierra, un desperfecto en la nave, hace que la fuerza de gravedad lo arrastre peligrosamente hacia el planeta tierra, colisionando en el norte de Europa, en un campo de flores.

Obligado a realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia, Nurr logra escapar de la nave, la cual se incendia, quedando inutilizable.

Solo logra avanzar unos cuantos pasos, hasta que queda inconsciente, debido a la contusión que sufrió en la cabeza

Esa fue la primera vez que Nurr sintió un inmenso temor, estaba varado en un planeta extraño, completamente indefenso. El pelirrojo no sabe cuanto tiempo pasa entre su estado de inconciencia, hasta que es despertado por un agresivo hombre rubio, el cual lo apunta con arma, Nurr sabe que este perdido, porque no maneja el mismo dialecto que el terrícola, lo único que podría salvarlo serian sus poderes telepáticos, pero estos no funcionaran si no tocaba al otro hombre.

¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes Alas? ... si no me responde te mato - Dice el fornido rubio frente a él, sin dejar de apuntar el arma directo en su pecho.

Nurr, Estaba realmente muy asustado, no podía entender nada de lo que decía ese hombre frente a él, por lo que solo decidió suplicar por su vida.

¡Zam Nurr! (Soy Nurr) - Dice el alado pelirrojo, en tono de súplica, y con miedo en la voz, a pesar de ello, para el rubio lo que Nurr decía era inentendible, e inexplicable, realmente estaba desconcertado, bajando la guardia, algo que el extraterrestre aprovecho para tocarle el brazo, a lo que el rubio reacciono muy mal.

¡No me toques! - Dice Furioso 

Creo que eso fue suficiente - Dice Nurr, sin Pensar

¿Para qué? - Pregunta el terrícola sin darse cuenta

Para establecer un enlace telepático contigo - Dice Nurr

¿Qué es eso? - Dice Sorprendido -… Espera… ¿Cómo es que te entiendo?

A eso me refiero, fue porque te toque, por eso puedes entenderme - Dice Finalmente

Te repito la pregunta, ¿Quién eres? - Dice el rubio, aún muy agresivo.

Me presento, Soy Nurr, no vengo de este planeta, estaba explorando el cuadrante cercano a este lugar, y mi nave sufrió un desperfecto, y aterrice cerca de aquí -Dice creyendo que el otro entendería

¿Otro planeta? Entonces lo que dicen es cierto, ¿vienes de las estrellas? - Dice con algo de incredulidad, pero dándole la mano - Ven nos vamos de aquí

No me iré contigo a ningún lugar, no te conozco - Dice con desconfianza

¡Estas loco, si mi tribu u otra te encuentran, te mataran, y no te estoy dando opción -Dice, sin dejar de apuntarlo con su arma - Por cierto, Soy Haakon

No, no me iré - Dice sin ceder

Que terco eres - Dice, en tono amenazante - Haremos esto por las malas

Haakon decide cargar a Nurr y llevárselo a la fuerza, debido a la negativa de este

¿Qué crees que haces? - Dado enojado

Te cargo, no te dejare herido, e indefenso, además no puedes ir por ahí, mostrando esas alas, al menos que quieras ser vendido como mercancía - Dice, ya de manera más cálida y amigable

Al menos dime…. ¿A dónde me llevas? -Dice con resignación

A un lugar seguro, donde nadie salvo yo pueda encontrarte - Dice - Que quede claro, yo no te hare daño, y te ayudare hasta que puedas irte a tu planeta, pero también tienes que entender que, por tu seguridad, desde hoy dependes de mí, por lo que yo vendré cada día a alimentarte ya curar tus heridas.

Luego de dicho esto, por parte del rubio, llegan a una cueva de difícil acceso, aquí Haakon deposita a Nurr delicadamente sobre el suelo.

Desde hoy te quedaras aquí, y espero que por tu bien no salgas de este lugar, confía en mí, si alguno de mis pares te encuentra nada bueno te pasara.

Nurr esta muy agotado, por lo que decidir hacer caso a Hakoon, y simplemente quedarse ahí.

Continuara:…


	2. El Acercamiento

Pasan algunas semanas y durante ese período, Haakon nunca deja demasiado tiempo a Nurr, curando frecuentemente sus heridas.

Pero, aunque Nurr se mostraba reticente al principio, a los cuidados que le brindaba el rubio, lo cierto es que poco a poco comienza a ceder, y aceptar la calidez que Haakon le ofrece, dándose cuenta, que nunca había sido tratado así en su planeta, sintiéndose muy cómodo con esto.

Pasa aún más tiempo, y el alíen empieza a desarrollar sentimientos por aquel terrícola, que lo ayuda desinteresadamente.

Por su parte Haakon, al conocer a Nurr, solo tenía la intención de ayudarlo hasta que pudiera irse, pero mientras el tiempo transcurría la idea de dejar ir al pelirrojo se le hacía cada vez difícil, realmente le estaba tomando mucho cariño, o eso quería creer, lo que sintió por Nurr solamente debía ser cariño, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser ?, el no era gay, como algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, no el definitivamente no lo era, y no sentía nada más por Nurr que otra cosa que no fuera amistad, eso era lo que siempre se decía a sí mismo, intentando autoconvencerse.

En una ocasión, Haakon trajo un recipiente con agua para lavar las heridas de Nurr, y todo iba bien si no fuera porque el rubio, comenzó a tocar lascivamente la espalda y pecho de Nurr, acariciando parte de sus sensibles alas, causando un enorme sonrojo en el rostro del hombre alado, Haakon al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, para precipitadamente, encontrándose notoriamente agitado y avergonzado por ello, luego de esa situación, se provoca un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

Con el pasar de las semanas la desesperación de Nurr por salir de aquella cueva, es realmente notoria, lo que finalmente convence al rubio, de dejarlo salir, pero no sin su supervisión, por lo que lo lleva a un campo de flores.

Ahí, Nurr decide ponerse a observar el lugar, el cual es muy hermoso, el lugar esta lleno de flores rosadas, las cuales no existen en su planeta natal, por lo que realmente ese lugar es alucinante para él, también observa un arrollo cercano el cual lleva un tipo de agua, la que no sabe si es bebible, hasta que ve Haakon tomar un poco.

También nota que, en las flores, hay un tipo de insectos, por lo cual supone que estos son polinizadores.

El lugar al que lo llevo Haakon, es realmente maravilloso para Nurr, y en ese lugar pasan juntos la tarde, hasta que anochece, y vuelven a aquella cueva, una vez en ella, Haakon se despide de Nurr, y le promete regresar al día siguiente, como lo hace todas las noches.

Nurr, igual que cada día que acaba, queda esperando la nueva venida de Haakon, pero no puede evitar sentirse solo, y nostálgico cada vez que se va, a eso sumándole el hecho de que el extraterrestre realmente extraña su planeta y a su gente, pero su nave fue destruida y le costaría mucho tiempo y recursos repararla, era efectivo que pasaría mucho tiempo en el planeta tierra.

Continuara:...


	3. Sentimientos, pelea, y desaparición

Con el pasar de las semanas, Nurr empieza a sentirse atraído por Haakon, debido a todas las atenciones que tiene para con él, algo nuevo para el pelirrojo, pues en su planeta siempre demostró más inclinación hacia el sexo opuesto, sintiendo un interés predominante por las féminas de su planeta, a pesar del hecho que todos en su especie son básicamente bisexuales, algo que siempre supo, pero nunca creyó del todo, puesto que no tenía ningún interés sexual o amoroso por otros hombres alados.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, los sentimientos del alienígena por el rubio, se iban intensificando. Esto solo lograba que Nurr se planteara la idea de un futuro con el terrícola, y la posibilidad de que este fuera su pareja destinada, puesto que, en Andros, y en la cultura de su civilización existía la idea de que todos sus miembros tenían un compañero destinado, con el cual pasarían el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, lo que pensaba podrían ser disparates porque nadie decía que su compañero debía ser de otro mundo, eso era nuevo y descabellado para él, ¿Pero que podía hacer?, Aquellos pensamientos se iban incrementando con los días, hasta convertirse en parte esencial de su estadía en la tierra, eran sentimientos realmente fuertes, algo que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, algo que simplemente le salía del pecho, y escurría por sus poros.

El realmente quería decirle sus sentimientos a Haakon pero temía la reacción de este, pues desconocía si en la cultura terrestre, esta clase de sentir era aceptado, pero con cada minuto que pasaba el amor de Nurr iba creciendo, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que decirle todo al hombre que provocaba esos sentimiento en él.

Haakon, hay algo que debo confesarte – Dice emocionado y nervioso – Te Amo, y no como un simple amigo, estoy enamorado de ti.

No digas tonterías – Dice furioso y gritando – No quiero volver hablar de este asunto, así que no lo vuelvas a mencionar

¡Pero…! – Dice asustado, pero es interrumpido por el rubio

¡No yo soy como como los tarados de Nykko y Ludvig, a mi no me gustan los hombres! – Dice gritando – ¡Ni siquiera tú, por muy hermoso que seas!, será mejor que no lo vuelvas a mencionar, ¡Cuando vuelva no quiero oír una palabra acerca de esto! – Dice saliendo de la cueva. (Nota de la Autora: Nykko y Ludvig son personajes de otra historia escrita por mí, pero del mismo universo donde se desarrolla esta historia)

Cuando Nurr se aseguro que Haakon estaba lo suficientemente lejos, también salió de la cueva, pero con la intensión de jamás regresar, no estaba dispuesto a ser humillado así de nuevo, en su planeta nunca le habían hablado así, y no permitiría que eso pasara de nuevo, si podía evitarlo, al parecer se había equivocado …¡Haakon no podía ser su compañero!. Y simplemente, no le daría, el gusto a ese imbécil de verlo llorar, no pensaba quebrarse frente a él.

Voló y voló, hasta que una de sus alas se vio interceptada por una flecha, aquella herida causo que se estrellara en medio de un bosque, de ahí en adelante simplemente pierde la conciencia.

Al día siguiente, cuando el rubio volvió a la cueva, no había rastro del extraterrestre pelirrojo, al principio intento calmarse, y pensar que Nurr volvería por su cuenta, o que no hacía mucho que había escapado, pero con el pasar de la horas, tenia la certeza que este no iba a regresar, realmente lo había lastimado, fue muy duro con él, no debió irse después de ello, tuvo que haberle pedido disculpas, pero es que la confesión de aquel ser alado, lo dejo atónito, y con emociones contradictorias, algo que no sabía manejar, pero ya era tarde él se había ido, sólo esperaba que por su bien, que Nurr supiera cuidarse, y no caer en las manos de una mala persona.

Pero a pesar de lo anterior el espíritu de Haakon no lograba serenarse, ni tranquilizarse, algo le decía que Nurr estaba en peligro, y como consecuencia de lo anterior, decide buscarlo desesperadamente por todas partes, sin lograr frutos de su investigación.

Continuara:…..


	4. Capitulo 4:  Búsqueda y Reencuentro

Por su parte, Nurr, despierta en aquel bosque en el que se estrelló, pero estaba atado y amordazado, intento liberarse por todos los medios, pero no pudo, Haakon tenía razón, se había metido en un grave problema.

Mientras se recuperaba, se dio cuenta que habían hombres cerca vigilándolo, también noto, que le habían intentado sacar la ropa, para violarlo, pero no pudieron hacerlo porque esta no era ropa cualquiera, era ropa de exploración por lo que solo él se la podía quitar.

Además, tenía un ala rota, y parte de las plumas de sus alas, habían sido arrancadas, ¿Quién sabe para qué?, ¿Qué haría?, estaba atado, y con sus alas así no podía volar, solo esperaba que Haakon pudiera encontrarlo con vida.

….

Por su parte Haakon, no había desistido en ningún momento de buscar a Nurr, pero él no obtener resultados, era algo que lo estaba frustrando bastante, así de repente pasaron semanas, sin noticias del pelirrojo, y el rubio estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas.

Hasta que una pista apareció, en el suelo de los alrededores, alguien confecciono un aro con una de las plumas de Nurr. Esto solo logro desesperar aún más a Haakon, definitivamente el extraterrestre estaba en problemas, tenia que encontrarlo como a de lugar.

También, durante aquel periodo el humano había tenido tiempo de procesar las palabras de su alado amigo. Y se dio cuenta que amaba a Nurr, pero tuvo que pasar por todo esto para comprenderlo, y la angustia que estaba sintiendo lo hacían pensar que se volvería loco, solo esperaba que Nurr resistiera lo suficiente hasta encontrarlo.

 _¿Dónde estarás_ …. **_Mein Falke_**? (Mi Halcón) – Dice para sí mismo.

Con la pista que tenía, busco por todo el asentamiento de su tribu, y los alrededores de aquel territorio, hasta que llego a una fabricante de objetos, que poseía más plumas de Nurr, cuando la interrogo ella dijo que logro obtenerlas del bosque prohibido, unos hombres se las habían dado.

Al saber esto el rubio, no lo pensó dos veces, fue inmediatamente a ese lugar a pesar de que aquel sitio era sumamente peligroso, no dejaría que Nurr muriera ahí.

….

Al llegar, el terreno parecía vacío, pero era una emboscada, Haakon sabía que se trataba de una trampa, y pudo fácilmente repeler y derrotar a sus adversarios, cuando los venció a todos, y exigió respeto a su rango como jefe de la tribu, pudo al fin acceder al lugar donde se encontraba capturado Nurr, lo que vio, le dolió demasiado, Nurr estaba atado, y una de sus alas estaba rota, y sangraba demasiado, su plumaje le había sido arrebatado en gran medida, además todo su cuerpo presentaba rasguños, se notaba que habían intentado abusar de él, esto ultimo no solo le dolió hizo que enloqueciera de furia, pero debía controlarse.

Nurr por su parte estaba inconsciente, así que no se dio cuenta que Haakon lo había encontrado.

Cuando Haakon logra desatar a Nurr y cargarlo, lanza una advertencia a todos lo que ahí se encontraban presentes:

Nadie tiene permitido volver a tratar así a Nurr, se los advierto – Dice Furioso – Y con la autoridad y rango que poseo, exijo que se le deje en paz, ¡y no me sigan!

Una vez se aseguro de que se respetara su palabra, Hakoon lleva a Nurr nuevamente a la cueva donde sabía que estaría seguro.

Continuara:…….


	5. Amor

Cuando Nurr recupero la conciencia estaba muy asustado, y al principio no reconoció a Haakon, a lo que el rubio intenta tranquilizarlo con un abrazo, pero Nurr lo aparta de un cachetazo, el terrícola se enoja y le responde con otra bofetada

¡Cálmate, soy yo, Haakon! ¡Tranquilo, todo estará bien! – Dice, abrazándolo de nuevo.

Nurr se alegra de ver a Haakon, pero aún esta muy enojado con él, por lo que le desvía la mirada sin responder.

Se que estas muy molesto conmigo… ¡Pero lo que hiciste fue realmente imprudente! – Dice molesto - ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

¡Es un riesgo que asumí cuando me volví explorador de planetas! – Dice fastidiado – No tuviste por que rescatarme

Haakon enfurece, y le da una palmada en la cara

¿¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Pensaste si quiera un instante que sentiría yo, si morías¡? -Dice quebrándose, rompiendo a llorar

Nurr sintió la necesidad de responder con una pesadez, pero el ver al rubio llorar era algo que le partía el corazón. Instintivamente el pelirrojo acerca a Haakon a su pecho acunándolo en él para consolarlo, mientras que el rubio corresponde esa muestra de afecto del alíen

Pasan las semanas y Haakon logra curar el ala rota del extraterrestre, contando con la ayuda y consejos de Nurr, con respecto a su propio cuerpo, en el ámbito médico y biológico, como consecuencia de ello, a Nurr le sale plumaje nuevo, y se recupera casi por completo.

…

Después de todo aquello, Haakon nunca pudo decirle a Nurr, que estaba equivocado, y que en realidad si correspondía sus sentimientos, y no sabia como abordar el tema nuevamente, pero un día se armó de valor:

Nurr, respecto a lo que me confesaste, antes de nuestra pelea… – Dice dubitativo y Titubeante, pero es interrumpido por Nurr

¡Me equivoque, no te amo! – Dice molesto y mintiendo – ¡No quiero volver a tocar el tema!

Lo cierto era que Nurr si amaba a Haakon, pero no estaba dispuesto a salir nuevamente lastimado.

Haakon simplemente no soporta ser rechazado, sin poder hablar, por lo que decide acorralar a Nurr contra la pared

¡No te creo! ¡No pudiste cambiar tan rápido de opinión! - Dice, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del contrario, sin obtener un rechazo real de quien tiene a su merced, juntado finalmente sus labios

Al principio Nurr intenta zafarse, pero después de un rato, deja de luchar, solo para separarse de su captor por la falta de aire.

¿¡Que estás haciendo!? – Dice el hombre alado – ¡No voy a permitir que juegues con mis sentimientos!

No juego con tus sentimientos, ¡Nurr!, también estoy enamorado de ti – Dice, al fin.

¡No te Creo! – Dice con Tristeza

Es cierto, es que estaba confundido – Dice muy afligido

¿Por qué? – Dice curioso

Porque no es usual en mi cultura, ósea si pasa, pero no siempre – Dice, ya cansado, de toda esa situación.

Nurr ya no sabe como resistirse a lo que siente después de aquella confesión, así que se arroja a los brazos de Haakon, ya no tiene ninguna duda, él es su compañero destinado.

Te amo – Dice emocionado –y quiero copular contigo, pero hay algo que debes saber antes de eso, algo que es normal en la biología de mi especie.

¿Qué cosa? -Dice algo expectante.

Es cierto que soy varón, pero eso es así, por que en mi es el género predominante, lo cierto es que al igual que todos los miembros de mi civilización, poseo en realidad ambos géneros, porque en mi planeta todos poseemos los dos sexos, lo que define si eres hombre o mujer es el sexo más predominante en el individuo – Dice de la manera más mesurada posible.

¿Por qué me cuentas esto?, yo te amo y a mi no me importa eso realmente, ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Pregunta perspicaz

Es importante que lo sepas, porque lo cierto es que yo puedo darte hijos, y quiero darte hijos – Dice sin filtro – A mí nunca me habían interesado los hombres, excepto tú, tu eres la excepción, estoy seguro de que eres mi compañero destinado.

¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? – Dice sorprendido – Me cuesta un poco entenderlo, pero si quiero tener hijos contigo, ¿Qué es eso de “compañero destinado”?

Es como las almas gemelas, en mi planeta existe la certeza, que todos tienen una pareja definida de vida, desde que nacen, y no se puede elegir, el vínculo simplemente nace – Dice el ser Alado.

Una vez rebelado estos secretos, Nurr y Haakon se besan apasionadamente siendo iluminados por los tenues rayos lunares que colaban en la cueva, y Nurr se quitaba lentamente su ropa de exploración.

Luego de ello, Haakon exploraba el sensible cuerpo de Nurr, quien se entrega por completo a las caricias del rubio, que al igual que su compañero era inexperto, puesto que ninguno había estado con un hombre antes, más esto no era impedimento para que ambos pudiesen amarse.

El terrícola baja por el cuello del extraterrestre, dejando una estela de apasionados besos, los cuales vuelven loco a Nurr, llegando hasta sus pectorales, estimulándolos de manera oral, para posteriormente seguir bajando por el cuerpo del pelirrojo hasta llegar a virilidad de este, el que esta complemente entregado a ese acto de amor, gimiendo de placer

Lo anterior solo logra excitar al rubio de sobre manera, tomando la decisión de succionar en miembro del hombre que ama, recibiendo una estimuladora respuesta.

Pero entre jadeos, Nurr, le debe explicar algo a Haakon, antes de poder continuar:

Amor, hay algo que debes saber, ¡ah! – Dice sintiéndose víctima del placer – Quiero que sepas que, para poder engendrar descendencia en mi cuerpo, efectivamente debemos tener sexo, pero debe ser por mi canal de parto, que esta justo debajo de mi aparato reproductor, es una pequeña abertura, pero que se dilata fácilmente si sabes cómo estimularla

Lo que anteriormente dijo su pareja, fue algo que éxito al humano, más de lo que el mismo hubiera pensado, sabiendo lo que dijo Nurr, Haakon con sus dedos se dedicó a estimular cuidadosa e intensamente aquella abertura, en su amado, lo que provoco fuertes y certeros gemidos en el alien, sorprendiendo un poco al rubio:

¡Oh! Tu abertura se lubrica sola, ¡Me encanta! – Dice con mucho placer, para posteriormente seguir dilatando a Nurr, el cual se había rendido ante esa situación, cuando estuvo seguro de que su amado halcón estaba listo, Haakon se dispuso a penetrarlo

Al principio fueron movimientos suaves y lentos, permitiendo que Nurr se acostumbrara, para luego pasar a ser salvajes y desenfrenadas estocadas que culminaron en un certero orgasmo para ambos.

Continuara:….


	6. El embarazo de Nurr

Después que Nurr y Haakon aclararan sus sentimientos y demostraran su amor, la convivencia entre ellos se hizo más amena y llevadera

La comunicación de ambos era muy pasional y amorosa, desde se vieron envueltos en aquel acto de entrega mutua, repitiéndolo todos los días, hasta que al fin se confirma que el pelirrojo ha quedado en estado.

De ahí en adelante, ambos procuraron tener cuidado, debido al delicado estado de Nurr, y mientras embarazo avanzaba, este empezó a usar ropa más holgada y suelta, que le era proporcionada por el rubio, que de vez en cuando iba a la tribu, a resolver algunos conflictos propios de su clan y por también provisiones para el alíen

Y Así el tiempo pasaba y Nurr tenía la sospecha que en su cuerpo se estaba gestando más de un bebé, algo que en su momento le comento a Haakon:

Hakoon, creo que esta vez, tendremos más de un solo hijo – Dice feliz

¿Cómo? – Dice feliz e intrigado

Creo que estoy concibiendo más de uno – Dice algo preocupado – Creo que podrían ser al menos tres.

¿Qué?, pero eso es maravilloso – Dice muy feliz y orgulloso.

Pasan las semanas, y ambos hombres deciden contraer matrimonio, bajo las leyes de la tribu, dando el “si, quiero” y en una ceremonia muy discreta y sencilla, invitando solo a los 2 amigos más cercanos a Haakon, los cuales asistieron muy emocionados.

El lugar donde se desarrollaron esos acontecimientos fue en el campo de flores al que alguna vez Haakon llevo a Nurr.

Los ahora esposos, celebraron una vez más su intenso amor.

Continuara:….

_**Nota de la Autora: Este capitulo es bastante corto, porque bueno últimamente ando muy desanimada, y no tengo mucha inspiración..., solo esto salió de mi hoy.** _

_**NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA, la amo, y quiero verla terminada, pero lo cierto es que quería expresarles el porque este capitulo es tan corto.** _


	7. Problemas

Luego de la boda de Nurr y Haakon, pasan los meses y el nacimiento de sus bebes esta cada vez más próximo, por lo que ambos están contentos y dichosos

Sin Embargo, la llegada de un miembro de la especie de Nurr, que viene a rescatarlo, altera en gran medida sus planes, pues este quiere llevarse a Nurr y a sus bebes, sin importarle que este esté casado con Haakon.

Este desagradable hombre según la perspectiva del rubio, se llama Akkar, es más alto que Nurr, tiene el cabello azul, alas oscuras, y ojos color miel:

Este extraterrestre simplemente no acepta la relación de Nurr y Haakon, (independientemente de que en la cultura Andrana, no son mal vistos los matrimonios inter- especie), por que siente algo por Nurr, pero este último no le corresponde en absoluto.

Pero a pesar de la insistencia de Akkar, por volver al planeta Andros, y abandonar a Haakon, Nurr no desiste, y se niega a regresar, sin importar las amenazas del hombre ojos color miel:

¡Como que no piensas regresar! – Dice Akkar, Furioso – ¡Si no regresas, te acusare al consejo planetario!

¡Hazlo, no me importa, el consejo planetario, ha aceptado matrimonios inter-especie antes!- Dice Nurr, igual de Enojado

¡Eso es solo cuando se trata del compañero destinado!- Dice siendo ignorante de la relación de Nurr y Haakon.

¡Por eso lo dije!, ¡Haakon es mi compañero destinado! – Dice sin filtros – Estoy seguro de ello!

Veo, que no puedo convencerte de tu error Nurr, pero igual lograre que vuelvas a Andros – Dice en tono amenazante.

Continuara: …

**_Nota de la Autora: Siento el capitulo tan corto, pero es que aún estoy con bloqueo creativo._ **


End file.
